


When the Mighty Fall

by thinknicht



Series: More Than Enemies Verse [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinknicht/pseuds/thinknicht
Summary: It figured that when he finally fell, it would be for the worst possible candidate he could've picked.AU Kakashi/fem!OC
Relationships: Kakashi/OC
Series: More Than Enemies Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763581
Kudos: 13





	1. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had started as a slightly boring escort mission…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say. I know not many people in Ao3 read this pairing, but I hope that those who do like it!

The man with the droplet pattern mask was one of the few shinobi Kakashi had crossed paths with in his career that he would never forget. It had started as a slightly boring escort mission…

"Why do you figure the hokage wants us here?" Tenzo questioned. "Do you think something will happen, senpai?"

Kakashi would've pinched his nose if not for the ANBU mask. They were in the locker rooms, preparing for a standard guarding patrol.

"I'm not a seer, Tenzo. I don't know."

He was, however, somewhat curious as well. His team happened to be the mother of all assault squads. The missions they took on were those no other ANBU team was fit to. Team Ro was the ace, the ultimate threat… it was definitely not normal for hokage to assign them to guard him on a simple council meeting.

"Ah, you're on guard duty today, are you?" another voice interrupted his thoughts.

Kakashi didn't turn, continuing to strap his armor in. "Quite so," he replied drolly.

The speaker, an ANBU he'd coincided with often during missions, nodded thoughtfully. "Good choice."

"Excuse me, Shinso-san," Tenzo interrupted, "but why would you say that? Or team isn't normally… is something going on?"

Shinso took his time in answering as he idly inspected his katana. "Look," he said at last. "I shouldn't be telling you this if the hokage hasn't already… but I figure it's best you know in case it happens again."

Kakashi looked up with interest. He had no doubt that whatever it was, Shinso had only started the conversation for the purpose of warning them.

"Tell us what?" he queried.

Shinso frowned. Then, in a low voice he murmured, "listen, this has to stay between us, but – last guard duty, there was an attempt on his life."

Kakashi froze.

"E-Excuse me?" Tenzo stuttered.

"Well, not quite," Shinso amended. "A threat would be a better wording for it."

What the…? Did someone try to poison him? Attack him?

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"It was Root," Shinso answered darkly. "Yesterday night. I was on rotation. We were almost done patrolling. Everything was going according to standard procedure, but then… He appeared out of nowhere. None of us sensed him. One second it was quiet, next second there's this Root crouching there, right on the sandaime's desk, one hand lightly placed on _the back of his neck._ His _neck._ He leaned in and, I couldn't tell with the mask, but he must've whispered something. A threat. I don't know. It was damn well terrifying. He could've done anything and we'd have been too slow. One hell of a wake up call. Thankfully, it just seems it was a scare tactic, because after whispering whatever it was, he let go. Sandaime moved to shove him off next second, but by then the Root lackey was gone. We couldn't find him afterward, either, not even Wolf. It's like he vanished."

Kakashi and Tenzo exchanged wary glances. If he had managed to get that close to the sandaime, no matter how worn out the hokage might have been at that time of the night, then this Root agent was already a cut above the rest. He was a serious threat.

"Ma…" Kakashi said at last. "You sure hokage-sama didn't sense him?"

"He was pale as death afterward," Shinso confirmed. "Acted like it was nothing, but I'm certain he was shaken. No, whoever this guy was – he was good." Languidly, he patted Kakashi's shoulder. "Sandaime made a good call picking your team. At least you'll be able to track the bastard if he pulls anything like that again."

"Of course," Kakashi said.

"You can count on us," Tenzo added, his mien serious.

Giving them a pointed look and a nod, Shinso sheathed his katana.

"I am. Be alert."

Kakashi nodded back. "Will do."

**Rooting4u** **Rooting4u** **Rooting4u** **Rooting4u** **Rooting4u** **Rooting4u** **Rooting4u** **Rooting4u** **Rooting4u** **Rooting4u** **Rooting4u** **Rooting4u**

_Five years later, Hokage Tower, Mission Debriefing_

Smoke swept across the room. The sandaime hokage took a deep drag from his pipe.

"I'll be direct, Kakashi. We have reason to believe that Sand has brought their jinchuriki into the village. I want you to look into it."

Kakashi tensed. Jinchuriki were no joke, he knew better than most. "How trustworthy is your source, sandaime-sama?"

Hiruzen chuckled. "Well, that depends on your meaning. My source is Danzo."

Kakashi tensed even more. Danzo? Well, he wasn't the type of fellow Kakashi would ever turn his back to, but his intelligence network could definitely be relied on. The hokage seemed to read his thoughts.

"Yes. That's why I want you on this mission. Since Danzo was the one who found out about this possible threat, he'll be sending an agent of his own as well."

Wait, what? Kakashi frowned. "Ah… surely you don't mean for me to work with someone from Root, hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen took yet another deep drag from his pipe, smoke blowing out of his nostrils and curling around his form. "I'm sorry to say – that is exactly what I mean, Kakashi. You'll have to work with the Root commander."

The _what?_ Had he gone insane?

Kakashi gave the hokage a bewildered look. "Can I not go on this mission with someone else? I mean, my history with Root isn't exactly–"

Hiruzen sighed. "I understand your concern, Kakashi, but the decision has already been made. Jiraiya is otherwise occupied and besides for him you are the best qualified for this job. Don't deny it. You have the sharingan on your side, which as you know is effective against jinchuriki, as it can help you ascertain whether our suspect truly does carry a bijuu, and you also have the sufficient fuinjutsu skills to attempt an emergency sealing if needed."

"Alright," said Kakashi slowly, "but the Root commander? I didn't even know such a position existed," he admitted. "Frankly, it can't be good news that he's being sent with me. Danzo must be planning something."

"Your concerns are well founded," Hiruzen said. "Generally, the Root commander is Danzo's second in command. To my knowledge, this is a position he'd only entrust to shinobi who are a cut above the rest… the old Root commander used to be someone I knew. A fuinjutsu expert, in fact – he was killed by Danzo himself. For 'insubordination'. That said, I am not certain who the current Root commander is or what his abilities are. However, Danzo has informed me that his unique skill set will allow him to gather intelligence on sand undetected." Hiruzen paused thoughtfully. "According to Danzo (though he is a bit of a braggart), this Root commander of his could probably complete the recon mission without any aid."

"Then why should I tag along?" Kakashi questioned, liking this Root character less and less. "This sounds like a trap."

"That's just the thing," said Hiruzen. "Danzo was the one to request backup for this. From what I could gather, despite his faith in his agent, he wanted to have someone on the team who knew fuinjutsu just in case. It could be a trap as you say, but…" Hiruzen's eyes narrowed speculatively. "I have known Danzo my whole life and he seemed ill at ease… if I read this right, the Root commander must be a very important piece in his chessboard – so much so, that he would go as far as to ask for my help to make sure it stays safe." The look his eyes became intense, almost obsessed as he continued. "Kakashi, this is our chance to find a strong weakness in his armor. If the new Root commander is as important as I think, then we truly could gain something from this mission. I want you to find out who he is. You must memorize his smell so that you kind locate him later on… pinpoint his weaknesses…"

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably. "Hokage-sama? Is this… an assassination mission?"

"No, not yet. We don't know anything about this shinobi. But I expect you to take this assignment and find out as much as you can about the Root commander. This might be a one in a lifetime chance to deal Danzo a serious blow. Do you understand?"

Kakashi gave his superior a nervous eye crinkle. "Yes, hokage-sama. I won't let you down."

Hiruzen smirked, taking yet another deep drag from his pipe. "Good. Then report to the Academy in an hour. He will meet you there. And Kakashi, when I say an hour, I mean it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it? I'm intrested in your opinions :)


	2. Chapter 2

The man in the droplet mask was short and lithe – shorter than the rest of his colleagues, at any rate – with a wiry sort of build that stood out as less threatening at first glance. Other than noting (very erroneously so) that he might be the weak link of the group, Kakashi didn’t initially pay him any mind. The team of Root members which Danzo had brought along as his guard for the meeting (also, like Hirizen’s, quite overkill), consisted of five agents, the rest of which were taller, of stronger build, with a more penetrant aura. In contrast, the agent in the droplet pattern mask was almost forgettable. 

At any rate, Kakashi had been splitting his attention between the hokage’s meeting and keeping an eye on Danzo’s guard. There was an odd tension between both men, something in the coiled yet artfully relaxed way in which they both sat that hinted at danger, at hidden, murky depths in their conversation. It wasn’t his job to poke his nose into their business though, Kakashi told himself, forcing his mind to focus on the Root agents. 

There was a curious jitteriness in their chakra, something which was definitely not the norm for Root. From his perch on the office rafters, Kakashi frowned. It didn’t feel like the agents were poised to attack either… No, it was more like… almost like they thought _Danzo_ was in danger. But shouldn’t it be the other way around? It had been one of _them_ that had threatened the hokage out of nowhere after all. Kakashi’s eyes narrowed. However, he knew better than anyone not to take things at face value, and even less so when all he had to go off on was second hand knowledge. Just what was _really_ going on here?

As he was thinking this, it happened: Danzo snapped something rude and vaguely threatening at Hiruzen (in reply to something equally unpleasant) to which Hiruzen’s spine straightened ominously – and that was it; one second they were arguing, next second one of the Root agents had jumped down into the office, katana drawn. 

In the flurry of movement that followed, Kakashi dimly noted that the Root agent was apparently trying to protect Danzo from Hiruzen’s perceived threat, not attack. In light of this he signaled for his agents to remain at their posts – but it was too late. By then the wooden floor had grown deadly mokuton spikes that threatened to skewer the Root agent and every member of Kakashi’s team (except for him) had jumped down into the office. Long story short, Root and ANBU agents were now glowering menacingly at one another, weapons drawn, killing intent floating about the room.

On his part, Kakashi knew that the only reason he was there was for intimidation’s sake. He didn’t think engaging was smart, but at this point the decision had been taken off his hands. Now more than ever, ANBU couldn’t afford to look weak. Not in front of Root. Not after their threat the other day.

Calling lightning into his hand, Kakashi swiftly flash-stepped down after his team, until he was crouched right next to the initially attacking Root agent, his lightning-bathed hand inches away from the man’s jugular.

There was a second where the room seemed to pause, to collectively inhale. Kakashi knew that his side had the clear upper hand; the Root agent was completely cowed. Then–

He felt someone’s hand close around his wrist.

_Thump thump._

_Thump thump._

Had he been anyone else, Kakashi would’ve jolted so bad he might’ve accidentally killed the Root agent. Someone was touching his _wrist_.

Heartbeat quickening into a frantic pace, he forced himself to appear outwardly calm. He’d made sure that no one was behind him. No one. And yet, now someone _was_ . Someone had sneaked up on him. On _him_. How?! Hadn’t all the Root agents already been accounted for?

Tilting his head ever so slightly, Kakashi answered his own question. No. He had missed one, one who had apparently also remained behind instead of jumping in… and was now holding his chidori-alighted wrist. It was Droplet Mask.

Shorter than the rest and with a wiry body, he now appeared more threatening than the rest of his comrades put together. Kakashi knew right then that he would never forget that porcelain white mask with the blue, almost delicate-looking water droplet-like shapes. The Maia belonging to the Root agent who’d snuck out on him. He would never forget the calm stance with which the Root agent casually held onto Kakashi’s _lightning-coated_ wrist, his body language almost, dare he say it, _friendly_.

What was with this guy? Kakashi couldn’t see his face, but Water Droplet appeared almost casual but not stupidly so, standing in a strategically beneficial position that would make sure none of the ANBU could sneak up on him.

In that second, as he turned to meet Water Droplet’s eyes, Kakashi heard the hokage’s stifled intake of breath and he knew. This was _him._ The guy who’d gotten past security the other day, who had gotten close enough to touch the back of the sandaime’s necj and whisper in his fucking ear. _That was him._

He was the sole reason why Kakashi was even here in the first place.

And yet, the Root agent didn’t do anything, his hold on Kakashi’s wrist feather light. How did he know that the wrist was the chidori’s weakness? Only Kakashi himself and his team knew that. How wasn’t he getting signed by the electricity?! He should be writhing on the floor by now. 

Becoming agitated, Kakashi involuntarily sent a burst of even stronger lightning through his hand – this all happening in a split second as he turned his neck.

Two more seconds transpired and then, in a tone that almost seemed friendly, the Water Droplet agent spoke. 

“You’ll exhaust your chakra reserves like that, Kakashi. Best save it in case it’s needed.”

And then he let go. Kakashi was gripped by shock; his wrist was once again free. Everybody else seemed frozen as they both stared at each other.  
Without looking away, Water Droplet began to carefully retreat until he was level with his teammates. Then, he finally looked away, breaking the spell. Without further fanfare, he grabbed the Root operative – who had originally stirred things up – by the scruff of his neck (something which looked odd, considering that Water Droplet was shorter) and dragged him back into their previous hiding spot.

“We’re not here to fight,” Kakashi heard him hiss quietly. “So stand _the hell_ down.”

Before long, all of the Root agents had followed his lead and relocated to the shadows of the rafters. Just from that exchange, Kakashi knew immediately that Water Droplet was clearly well respected among his teammates, if not the de facto leader. 

After a moment’s thought, he signalled his squad and retreated to his own post, his team quickly following. Hiruzen gave him a nod of approval; a fight with Root was the last thing they needed.

  
Hours later, even though the meeting had continued with no further disturbances, Kakashi still couldn’t tear his eyes away from the darkened pillar the Root team had relocated to, and more specifically, the shape of one agent in particular.

Just who was that…?

* * *

Kakashi was, for once in his life, being kept waiting. If this weren’t already suspicious enough, he was waiting by the Academy swing of all places, feeling completely out of his depth.

  
  


And there were so many things wrong with that sentence that he didn’t even know where to begin. Him? Waiting? That happened once in a blue moon… not to mention their weird meeting place. The sight of the Academy brought him back to a time that made him feel raw. It brought him back to the death of his father, to his first meeting with Obito and Rin, the start of his rivalry with Gai, and yes, even his first meeting with team seven. 

  
  


All of these memories held deep emotions tied to them for varying reasons, and the thing was… Kakashi didn’t do emotions. Which is why he felt so out of his depth – partly, at least. It was also because he’d shortly be working with the Root commander. Kakashi’s ever so paranoid mind whispered that the man had told him to meet there precisely so that he started overthinking things: to get to him. For sure this was some kind of nefarious plan to unsettle him… that was Danzo’s MO after all.

  
  


“I can practically hear you thinking from over here,” a voice suddenly piped up.

  
  


I can hear you thinking? That was a strange choice of words for a supposed mind reader… But it couldn’t be. They hadn’t even touched. This had to be just a turn of phrase.

  
  


Kakashi was not proud of his reaction, but out of surprise he accidentally tossed a barrage of shuriken at the person.

  
  


In a curious parody of his genin’s bell test, the speaker absently caught the shuriken between two fingers, letting them spin until they lost their momentum, and then deftly pocketed them.

  
  


On his part, Kakashi’s stingy tendencies nearly had him asking to have them back, but he barely just managed to restrain himself. Now wasn’t the time.

  
  


“Oh, right. Here you go,” said the speaker, retrieving the shuriken and holding them out. “Sorry for pocketing them.”

  
  


Kakahi eyed the speaker warily. The fact that he was wearing a mask, albeit a weird one, made it more than clear that this was who he’d been waiting for – the Root commander. Even if he didn’t really act like Kakashi would’ve expected him to. 

  
  


“On second thought…” Kakashi said slowly, eyeing the shuriken being returned to him. “You can keep them.” He sure wasn’t about to touch anything the mind-reading Root commander had.

  
  


The Root commander stared at him blankly, then at his discarded weapons. “You don’t want your shuriken back?” 

  
  


Kakashi waved him off, watching as the man hesitantly pocketed them. His gaze was again drawn to the mask. It was not a normal mask. There were no embellishments of any kind drawn upon it, nor any shape that would mimic features of any kind: it looked almost as though someone had taken an old porcelain tray and smashed it to get a makeshift mask, with two ragged, vertical lines that functioned as eye-slits.

  
  


For some reason, Kakashi felt like he knew of this mask from somewhere, even if a larger part of his brain told him that he’d remember having seen it, what with how odd it was. Still, that sense of deja vu persisted.

  
  


The Root commander made a hesitant noise to draw his attention. “Would you care to discuss the mission?”

  
  


Kakashi didn’t answer. Without prompt, an old memory had hit him and suddenly he knew just who that mask belonged to. Holly shit.

  
  


Little was known about the Mind Flayer other than cautionary tales in shady pubs. To be honest, Kakashi himself had until today doubted such a ninja even existed, but now he knew otherwise. He remembered the hokage had once sent him on an very shady S Rank mission with orders to find out more about ‘someone who could speak within other people’s minds, callable of reading thoughts on command’ and, if he were to come across such a person, to capture or kill them. Kakashi still didn’t know how the hokage had known . When he’d asked for specifics, for a description or a reason behind the odd assignment, he’d been treated to a glare and silence.

  
  


Needless to say, it had been a very hard mission. He’d searched everywhere.

  
  


Even though he was perhaps the best tracker of his generation (and not just because of his nose but also his wits), Kakashi had barely found out anything at all about this person, only second-hand accounts of people who had heard from other people about such a person. 

  
  


Almost when he’d been ready to give up, he’d hit the jackpot. One old woman claimed to have seen the fellow. She had creatively dubbed him the Mind Flayer and her account had been by far the most convincing (though that wasn’t saying much). She’d described watching, hidden behind earth and bushes, as the Mind Flayer took out a group of over ten jonin on his own. She described him as a warrior that seemed to know what his opponents' attacks would be even before they themselves did. She described watching him place a hand on their temples and how, after passing out and subsequently waking up, none of them remembered the encounter (complete defeat) at all, laughing the woman off when she’d narrated what had happened.

  
  


Now, with no small amount of trepidation, Kakashi eyed the person standing in front of him, wearing a mask that resembled the woman’s description too much to be a coincidence. This man, Root commander, was the Mind Flayer. Holly shit. Had the hokage known this all along?

  
  


“Are you quite done?” the mind flayer piped up.

  
  


Kakashi stared at him.

  
  


“And… I don’t know where you heard that… that Mind Flayer thing, but… please stop. It sounds gross. I’d really rather go by Río.”

  
  


Kakashi continued to stare.

  
  


Wait… he can read my mind right now? he thought with alarm. Without physical contact?!

  
  


“Well, if you keep broadcasting your thoughts like that… it’s akin to having noisy neighbors, you know.”

  
  


He stared at the mind flayer in horror. This was even worse than the rumors. This was… Wait , the ever-vigilant part of Kakashi’s brain cautioned. Don’t think about him. I can’t give him any kind of edge.

  
  


“You catch on pretty quick, huh,” said the mind flayer mirthfully. “To control the flow of your own thoughts is hard, but probably your best shot. Give me a cup, I’ll take a vase and all that.”

  
  


Right, that was – wait. Did he just make up a saying? 

  
  


“I suppose so…? I thought it was an actual turn of phrase?”

  
  


Kakashi stared at him. Yeah right. The mind Flayer was definitely messing with him somehow. What’s his game?

  
  


“Oh, c’mon, cut me some slack here. I’m Root. I do my best, but we’re not exactly a well-adjusted bunch.” 

  
  


Kakashi continued to stare at him.

  
  


“…don’t look at me like that! I made up a saying, it’s not like I kicked a puppy.” 

  
  


Kakashi was at a loss. How could he act so casual? He was the mind flayer, darn it! Why was he being friendly? What was his angle?

  
  


This guy, he could tell, was dangerous on a whole other level than Zabuza. He wasn’t just strong – he was a master manipulator, and by the looks of it, incredibly cunning.

  
  


“I’m really not sure whether to be offended by that or not.” 

  
  


Ugh , thought Kakashi. Would he keep reading his thoughts like this all day?

  
  


“Sorry. But that’s akin to telling you not to use your enhanced sense of smell to detect deceit, read emotions and so on in the middle of a mission.”

  
  


How does he know about that? Kakashi thought furiously. I never tell anyone I do that!

  
  


“Surely you can turn off your mind reading abilities whilst working with an ally though?” he tried asking out loud. “We have a common goal during this mission. There’s no need to read my thoughts.”

  
  


“If you didn’t broadcast them quite so loudly, maybe,” Rio said. “You have a very active mind, you know. Very rapid-fire neurons right there. I approve. Good broadcasting speed.”

  
  


That’s it , thought Kakashi. What does he take me for, a radio? If anything, the radio was this guy, Kakashi thought viciously. You can show yourself right out, mind radio.

  
  


Now it was the Root commander’s turn to stare.

  
  


“You know, this conversation is not what I was expecting,” he said after a beat. Kakashi swore he heard him mutter: “I mean… mind radio, of all things…” 

  
  


“I try,” he replied blandly. In truth, he agreed. This felt surreal. Completely fever-dream like.

  
  


“Nice,” said the mind radio. “But call me Río. Please.”

  
  


Río the radio , Kakashi thought.

  
  


Judging by the subsequent silence, Kakashi could tell Rio had no idea what to do with him. There was an awkward pause.

  
  


“Right… anyway. Shouldn’t we discuss the mission? Do you have any questions?”

  
  


“Ah,” said Kakashi after a beat. “Well, the mission parameters are straightforward enough, but I have one tiny doubt, Radio–”

  
  


“ Río .”

  
  


“Ridio.”

  
  


He could practically feel the mind radio’s eyebrows twitch, though he wasn’t corrected again.

  
  


“What.”

  
  


“How do you know that our target is here?” Kakashi asked. He hadn’t heard anything of a jinchuriki visiting, and he usually was the first to find out about these things. So how had Danzo…?

  
  


“That’s classified,” Rio said. 

  
  


“I feel like I need some context here,” Kakashi needled. He didn’t really need context of course, but the more information he could wheedle the better.

  
  


Rio sighed. “Let’s just say that we had a tip, and I really can’t tell you anything else. Also, stop calling me that.”

  
  


“Stop reading my thoughts and we’ll have a deal, ne?”

  
  


Rio sighed. “Listen Kak – Hatake-san. Can I be Frank with you?”

  
  


Kakashi waved his hand. “Knock yourself out.”

  
  


“Alright. Well… just so you know, I don’t mean you any harm. I trust your integrity as a shinobi, but… I don’t trust your orders. I hope I’m wrong, but frankly, you could be plotting for ways to kill me at this very instant,” Rio said. “Taking that into account, can you blame me for reading your surface thoughts?”

  
  


For a second, Kakashi was floored. “Mou. So paranoid,” he managed to reply casually. What he resolutely did not think about was that Rio happened to be right. His little side quest was to figure out how to kill him, after all.

  
  
  



End file.
